K is for
by usagiko
Summary: A Death Note fanfic revolving around my OC, Kagami Momari, also known as "Kry" or "K." I'm adding her into the normal storyline with the intent of changing the ending, just so you know. I believe that the insertion of a character changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

"K…"

The single letter on the screen in a list of email contacts brought up conflicting emotions to the reader. At first he was confused, whenever he was thinking about someone named "K" he thought of KIRA. He felt stupid momentarily when he remembered that he knew someone else who went by "K." Someone he hadn't seen in almost 7 years.

He stared at the contact information, which was blank except for the letter and an email address, and clicked the box next to it. He sent off an email to the address and stared at the screen for some time after.

Moments later the email arrived to its owner's inbox, only a few miles away, unbeknownst to both the sender and recipient. It read:

_K, _

_I am working on the KIRA case right now, as I'm sure you already know. I would appreciate it if you would help me work on the case._

_L_

The email's recipient, Kagami Momari, stared at the message in disbelief. She checked this address every so often, but hadn't received anything from it since she had left Wammy's House when she was 18. Getting a message from L now, asking her to help him solve the KIRA case was shocking. She gathered her thoughts and sent a reply.

_I quit the detective work years ago L, you know that. I'm not cut out for it. I'm sorry._

She almost typed the letter "K" afterwards, but decided against it. She wasn't K, detective and colleague of the great detective L, she was just plain Kagami, a waitress at a small café who lived a normal life.

Within a few minutes Kagami received another email. It read:

_I'm sorry too._

_L_

She tried to figure out what he meant by that, but couldn't decide if he was sorry because she wouldn't work with him, or sorry about _why_ she wouldn't work with him, which was his fault, as she had let him know before she fled Wammy's House. She decided to not think about it further. It didn't matter now. She wasn't going to be going back to detective work alongside her old friend, she was going to keep living her normal, boring life.

She felt like chasing after a serial killer sounded like more fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry I'm late!" Kagami yelled as she ran through the door of the café she worked at. After reading those emails she had completely zoned out and was almost an hour late.

"The boss isn't here, you got lucky!" called out another one of the waitresses from the kitchen, "Get to the back table and see how they're doing, I have to take care of my own tables."

Kagami quickly punched in and grabbed her small notebook that she used to take orders with. She walked quickly towards the back table, which was a little separated from the rest of the café. There were two young men.

"How are you two today? Can I help you with anything?" She asked the two men the second she arrived at the table. It was then that she actually got a good look at them.

The person on her right was a very handsome young man, probably a little younger than her, wearing a sports jacket. The man on her left was the exact opposite; he sat strangely, had messy black hair, and wore only a plain long sleeve shirt and jeans.

Kagami gasped when she looked at him, because she realized she recognized him.

Before she could react any further, the man jumped out of the chair, almost knocking the table over as he did so.

"Ryuuga! What the hell?" shouted the other man.

The dark haired man didn't answer; he just stared at Kagami for a second and then threw his arms around her.

"Eep!" Kagami yelped in surprise.

"Ryuuga?! Do you even know her?" the other man said standing up, and pulling him off of her.

"I'm sorry Kagami-san," he said gathering himself, "I was just excited to see you, it's been a long time.

"It sure has," Kagami smiled slightly, still a little shaken, "What are you doing here Ryuuga?" she asked using the name she had heard the other man use. She knew that he couldn't actually refer to himself as L in public places. She caught a quick glimpse of disappointment on the other man's face, as if he was expecting her to use a different name.

"I'm just having some coffee with my friend Light," he repied.

"Light?" Kagami asked looking at the man. He definitely didn't seem like the type that L would associate himself with. The only logical reason he would be there with him is if they were working on a case together or…

"It's nice to meet you, Kagami was it?" Light asked.

Kagami looked quickly at L, who was staring at Light with an intense gaze.

"Yes, Kagami Yamada, nice to meet you," she said bowing slightly to him.

She knew right away that using a fake name with this man was a good thing, but L looked back at her and nodded slightly, only enough so she could tell, but Light couldn't see it.

"My name's Light Yagami. Ryuuga and I go to school together."

"Is that so?" Kagami asked, trying to keep up a front. She had no doubt in her mind why L was with this guy. He obviously suspected him of being Kira.

Suddenly both of the men's cell phones started ringing. They both looked each other briefly and answered, turning away from each other. Their expressions quickly turned to ones of horror.

"Yagami-kun!" L turned to him.

They both hung up quickly and Light ran quickly to the door. L reached into his pack and took out a crumpled wad of cash, giving it to Kagami.

"I'm afraid I have to go Kagami-san, this should cover for the coffee we drank.

"Wait! Ryuuga!" Kagami called as L quickly followed Light.

L turned around and smiled slightly. "It was nice seeing you again Kagami-san."

He then quickly rushed to the entrance of the store, leaving Kagami's life again as quickly as he had entered it.

"Well this sucks," she muttered under her breath. A complete understatement.


End file.
